


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°7 : Duel au sommet

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Fuis Anakin fuis !, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka affronte un ennemi redoutable. Luke et Jinn se mettent à pleurer. Anakin démissionne. Tout est toujours normal chez les Skywalker, en somme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°7 : Duel au sommet

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais qu'Ahsoka n'était pas encore assez mise en lumière, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment.

Ahsoka recula alors que son adversaire avançait sur elle. Elle brandit son sabre-laser devant elle et para un coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

La figure encapuchonnée ne parut pas déstabilisée, et elle continua de lui porter de puissants coups, bien qu'aucune attaque ne parvint à atteindre son ennemie.

_ Tu vas me dire où la princesse est cachée, gronda une voix venue de sous la capuche. Tu vas me le dire maintenant, ou je te tue, _Jedi_.

_ Si tu me tues, tu n'en sauras pas plus, _Sith_ , répliqua Ahsoka.

Son adversaire n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la Togruta fut violemment plaquée au sol par quelqu'un qui était arrivé par derrière. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et elle manqua de se tordre une cheville en tombant.

_ Je l'ai eue, Luke, je l'ai eue ! criait Jinn en maintenant Ahsoka sur le sol avec toute la force de son petit corps.

_ C'était moi qui devait la battre, pas toi ! pleura Luke en enlevant sa capuche et en jetant son sabre-laser sur le sol. Tu l'as déjà battue hier ! C'est pas juste !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit la voix de Padmé alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon reconverti en champ de bataille.

_ C'est Jinn, continua de sangloter Luke. Il a battu Ahsoka alors que c'était moi qui devait le faire !

_ Doucement, Luke, tenta sa mère en se baissant à son niveau. Allons, calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Elle prit son fils aîné dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Luke pleurait toujours. Jinn était confus. Leia sortit de sa cachette, agacée.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini ici ? s'énerva-t-elle. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en pointant successivement ses deux frères. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer tranquillement, pour une fois ?

Ahsoka se releva en poussant gentiment Jinn sur le côté. Il se mit lui aussi à pleurer face au coup de colère de sa sœur.

L'appartement des Skywalker résonna des pleurs des deux petits garçons. Anakin, alors qu'il allait rentrer, fit rapidement demi-tour sur le palier de la porte d'entrée, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face à ce déluge de larmes. Direction le bureau de Palpatine... et le calme.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu as bien raison Anakin, fuis ! xD


End file.
